mimicharrisonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimic Harrison (Normal Timeline)
Info Summary Mimic Harrison is a timelord from space. His special abilities are teleportation, telepathy, magic, opening wormholes, and mimicking voices. He travels the universe to stop the pigs which his companion and best friend Ice Bird! He is currently residence is in Ponyville, Equestria. He's a retired UGSA (Universe Galactic Space Agency) secret agent. He is also somewhat of an inventor. He has a TARDIS. He is always willing to give his life to save the ones he loves. He has had a past he wants to forget. Usually seen in his Zoroark form. His hair is green instead of red like other Zoroark so it's easy to identify him. Gender Male Background Mimic lived a private life as a colt. His father was a rich Stallion who spent his life studying the stars. Mimic was always lonely and often played in his backyard by himself. When he was 7 he had an imagenary friend named Bill. At the age of 12 he finaly became tired of being lonely and ran away from home. 3 days of surviving in the woods with no food, he ran into the TARDIS. The TARDIS took pitty upon him and let him take refuge in her. Later the TARDIS started taking him places and they became friends. That's how he got his cutie mark. Eventually after 4 years of traveling Mimic learned how to fly the TARDIS on his own. In 1998 he was shot nearly to death during Alecto's takeover. Inorder to save him the TARDIS made him a timelord using the genetic makeup of the previous pilot. But due to the provious pilot being its 6th Recarnation Mimic's timelord life is cut in half. He then spen half of his life traveling the universe helping anyone he meets. He later met a Pegusis named Kate and she became his companion, but she later died 4 years later. Mimic became depressed and vanished. To date he lives alone in Ponyville after his friend Arctus returned to her royal duties. He's currently on his 6th regeneration and hopes to join the Royal Guard. Hair Color Red and Green Hair, Blue Fur Type Alicorn/Dark and Phycic Age 38 Home Canterlot, Equestria Weaknesses Unknown Web Accounts Twitter.com/Green___Bird Best Friend Undetermand Personality 30% Silly 30% Friendly 10% Angry 10% Curious 10% Other Family Foster Mom: Susan Foster Dad: William Birth Mom: Unknown Birth Dad: Frank Foster Sister: Jane Wife: Julie Sons: Tyler and Louis Daughter: Venallope Cousin: Skylar Current Location Ponyville, Equestria Friends (From Twitter) Skylar Sparks (Known as Arctus) Kaitlyn Rider King Solaris Louis Vanellope Sly Current Job Unimployed Facts When he uses the TARDIS he would dress up as The Doctor just for the fun of it! He's always ready for a fight. He goes by his own set of rules that he keeps to himself. Loves to mess with people in his Zoroark form. Secrets Faked his death in 1998. Real name is Charles Wilson. Secretly hates living in Ponyville because its too quiet and it reminds him of his lonely childhood.